Rocky Islets
Basic info~ Country/ republic: Rocky Islets Human name: Im Chin Age (real): 73 Age (physical): 14-15 Birthday: August 8th Gender: Female Relatives: Im Young Soo (Brother) Honda kiku (Brother) Mei Taiwan (sister) Wang Yao (brother) Personalities and interests~ Rocky Islets or Chin Im is a timid and shy republic from being fought over for so long. She speaks rarely and when she does she speaks in a soft formal tone. However at times she opens up and can be very childish despite her physical appearance. She enjoys sitting down with a book or going on fishing trips with her closest brother, Im Young Soo. When she is bored she often takes strolls along the beach. She does not understand the internet but is fascinated by it. She also has a fascination with Western culture and war strategies, often coming up with numerous naval strategies. Chin makes Seashell necklaces with the shells she finds, along with intricate hairpieces. Her room contains many stuffed animals given to her by China. Appearance~ Chin has Dark brown hair that is usually in a curly side ponytail. She has brown eyes like her older siblings. She typically wears a traditional Korean female Hanbok. However, her wardrobe holds many modern styles from countries including her own, Japan, America, and Italy. Relationships~ South Korea Chin, being part of Korea, loves Young-Soo very much and spends alot of time with her older brother, either on fishing trips or trying to learn how to use the internet. They both think highly of each other and have spent many hours talking about war strategies and western culture. Japan Chin and Kiku use to be very close, spending about a day a week with him. However when Young-Soo claimed her as part of Korea she could not see him as much, due to Young-Soo's protective nature. They still talk when Chin can figure out how to use the internet properly China Chin did not know Yao until becoming part of Korea, they hold a good relationship and spend occasional days out together. They share their enjoyment of stuffed animals. Taiwan Even though Chin does not know Mei very well she is always asking for Young-Soo to arrange days for her to get to know her older sister better. Name~ In the west it is pronounced Chin Im. In the east it is Im Chin. Chin means precious in English, stating that she is precious to her siblings, hence the reason for her brothers fighting over her in the first place Extra info~ * Chin's birthday is August 8th for the day that Young-Soo opened the Rocky Islets Museum, proving that she was rightfully part of South Korea * She has met some of the western countries mainly briefly due to not needing to attend world meetings * Chin is always pestering Young-Soo about attending a world meeting to meet the western countries * She hasn't met her north Korean brother, knowing of the ongoing conflict between her country and his * Chin has a Fear of heights, due to the fact she has always been on the ground and in the water * She has spoken to Northern and Southern Italy along with Germany a few times when she called her brother while they were visiting * She was a Chibi till after WW2 when her brother claimed her as part of Korea, making her the youngest representative in the world.